


En cuerpo y alma

by apocrypha73



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una misión, Natasha y Steve acaban intercambiados por culpa de un hechizo de Loki. Tener que habitar cada uno en el cuerpo del otro es una experiencia que ninguno de los dos esperaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En cuerpo y alma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/gifts).



> Empecé a escribir este fic hace siglos. No, en serio, en 2013. La verdad es que, en principio, esto iba a formar parte de un fic mucho más largo y complejo, lo que pasa es que ese fic no salía por más que lo intentaba, así que acabé dejándolo abandonado durante mucho tiempo. Al final, decidí afrontar la realidad, asumir que nunca iba a poder escribir ese proyecto que tenía, desenterrar lo que llevaba escrito y para pulirlo lo suficiente para convertirlo en un oneshot que se pudiera publicar. Y aquí está, por fin.
> 
> Por esa razón, esta historia no incorpora nada del canon de la segunda fase del MCU (bueno, salvo por un concepto que se introdujo en Thor: El Mundo Oscuro). En cuanto a hechos, sólo se basa en lo ocurrido hasta la primera película de The Avengers.
> 
> Muchas gracias a MarionSLee por su beteo. *Le lanza un beso*

\-------------------------

 

Como no podía ser de otra manera, aquel embrollo fue culpa de Loki.

Ocurrió a las afueras de Las Vegas, lo cual no dejaba de tener cierta poesía, tratándose de la ciudad del azar y del espectáculo. El marco, al menos, resultaba apropiado.

Por esta vez, Loki había decidido darles un respiro a las compañías de seguros y se había llevado la ofensiva hasta el desierto de Mojave. O por lo menos, había partido de allí. No cabía duda de que se dirigía a la ciudad, pero no parecía tener demasiada prisa. Como buena diva, estaba disfrutando del desfile.

—“Voy a llevarme a Loki a Asgard, es más seguro” —refunfuñaba Tony con sarcasmo, de pie en la parte trasera del quinjet—. Recuérdame que les ponga una hoja de reclamaciones a los guardias de la prisión asgardiana, Thor. Y diles de mi parte que este año no hay cesta de Navidad.

Thor le dirigió una mirada torva desde su asiento, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco había mucho más que añadir, en realidad. Loki había conseguido escapar de las mazmorras del palacio real de Asgard por culpa de una negligencia que ya había sido castigada, y por más que Thor siguiera intentando disculparse, aquello ya no tenía remedio. Lo único que se podía hacer era volver a atraparle lo antes posible, y rezar para que los daños no fuesen demasiado graves.

Esta vez, Loki no había traído consigo una horda extraterrestre, aunque tampoco le hacía falta. Con su magia había puesto a su servicio a prácticamente toda la fauna de aquel desierto, con el agravante añadido de que había hecho aumentar a los animales de tamaño hasta niveles terroríficos. Coyotes, serpientes, pumas, monstruos de Gila; hasta las arañas y los escorpiones se habían vuelto enormes y marchaban bajo su mando, en un escenario sacado directamente de una pesadilla.

—Al menos esta vez la tangana no se ha liado en Nueva York —comentó Clint, mientras maniobraba el quinjet para cortarle el paso al siniestro ejército.

—Sí, es todo un detalle que Loki nos deje terminar de reconstruirla antes de volver a cargársela —respondió Tony con sarcasmo.

—No lo digo por eso —contestó Barton—. ¿Te imaginas esta batalla, pero en versión fauna de una gran ciudad? ¿Ratas, cucarachas, palomas, gatos callejeros? ¡Brrrrr!

—Gracias por esa imagen mental, Clint —replicó Natasha con una calma glacial—. Y que sepas que voy a confiscarte el dvd de “Encantada”.

—Nooooooo, mamiiiii, te prometo que seré buenoooo —gimoteó él, haciendo pucheros.

—¿Qué tal si nos centramos un poco? —les interrumpió Steve, que contemplaba la escena a través de la cabina del quinjet con aire de concentración, estudiando el terreno y al enemigo. Se ciñó el escudo al brazo y procedió a ignorar por completo los gestos burlones de Tony y sus alusiones al palo que, supuestamente, Steve llevaba alojado en su interior.

—Bien, nuestra prioridad ahora es evitar que lleguen hasta la ciudad —siguió diciendo el Capitán, y se volvió para mirar al resto del grupo—. Tony, quiero que te encargues de crear un perímetro. Asegúrate de que esos bichos no se dispersan. Hulk, Thor y yo atacaremos desde tierra. Natasha y Clint, nos cubriréis desde el quinjet, ¿de acuerdo?

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esas palabras, sintieron una sacudida que casi derribó a los que estaban de pie. Miraron en todas direcciones para ver por dónde les había venido el golpe, y acabaron descubriendo que ambos cañones del quinjet estaban ahora bloqueados por una gruesa capa de tela de araña. Desde lo alto del lomo de una tarántula, Loki les hizo un saludo burlón.

—Pensándolo bien, mejor bajamos todos —se corrigió Steve, sin perder un ápice de su aplomo.

En realidad no hacía falta la indicación, Barton ya estaba haciendo descender el quinjet. Los dos agentes se soltaron los arneses, recogieron sus armas y estaban en la rampa de salida, junto a los demás, antes de que los motores se hubieran parado del todo.

Clint escogió una posición elevada para poder disparar sus flechas, mientras que Natasha se unió al resto del grupo en tierra, con las pistolas desenfundadas y listas. Tony, por su parte, despegó en cuanto sus pies tocaron la arena y no perdió un segundo en empezar a disparar sus rayos repulsores contra todo lo que reptase o caminase sobre más de dos pies.

Natasha saltó por encima del cuerpo de un lagarto que se desplomó delante de ella, y después se paró en seco para no interponerse en la línea de fuego de Tony. Hulk y Thor parecían estar manteniendo una competición para ver quién aniquilaba más monstruos, y a juzgar por sus exclamaciones de triunfo, se lo estaban pasando en grande. Natasha se volvió hacia Steve, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una serpiente de cascabel de unos cincuenta metros se le acercaba por la espalda mientras él estaba ocupado con un puma. Sin perder un segundo, levantó las dos pistolas y disparó.

Las balas no consiguieron penetrar la dura coraza de escamas, pero lo que sí logró fue atraer la atención del animal, que se volvió hacia ella con un siseo. Natasha volvió a disparar repetidas veces, sin más éxito que las primeras, hasta que la serpiente se lanzó sobre ella y la mujer tuvo que apartarse de un salto.  
Se vio obligada a emplear toda su agilidad para esquivar el abrazo mortal de la serpiente de cascabel. Natasha mantenía los ojos fijos en los del reptil, atenta a ese pequeño balanceo que hacía con su cabeza justo antes de lanzarse hacia delante para atacar. Eso era lo único que le permitía evitar las mordeduras, aunque no le ayudaba a lograr una posición ventajosa para lanzar su propio ataque contra el animal. Con paciencia y tenacidad, Natasha siguió saltando y fintando una y otra vez, esquivando los terroríficos colmillos, en espera de su oportunidad.

Ésta se presentó cuando Rogers volvió a aparecer en el límite de su campo de visión, hacia su derecha. El Capitán mostró su escudo, sujetándolo con ambas manos delante de su pecho. Ella le hizo una leve indicación con la cabeza para hacerle saber que le había entendido y, al esquivar la siguiente embestida de la serpiente, corrió hacia él. Natasha saltó sobre una piedra, de ahí al escudo y, con un poderoso impulso de los brazos de Steve, se elevó hacia el cielo, varios metros por encima de la bestia. Arqueó la espalda y se giró en el aire, quedando cabeza abajo mientras el animal la seguía con la mirada.

La serpiente abrió las fauces en un gesto fiero que casi parecía una sonrisa de triunfo, siseando como si le anunciara lo que le esperaba cuando volviera a bajar. Natasha levantó las dos pistolas y disparó varias veces al interior de la boca del reptil, el único punto que no estaba protegido por su dura coraza de escamas.  
Aterrizó y rodó para amortiguar la caída mientras la serpiente se desplomaba en el suelo junto a ella, levantando una nube de polvo con su enorme cabeza.  
Natasha la vio caer y se irguió, satisfecha. Su mirada se desplazó hacia Clint de manera automática y le encontró sin dificultad. Mantener controlada su posición durante la batalla era un hábito tan arraigado en su subconsciente que ni siquiera necesitaba pensar en ello para seguir haciéndolo. Él también la estaba observando, mientras disparaba flechas sin cesar desde lo alto de una formación rocosa de dos metros y medio de altura. Ni uno solo de sus proyectiles erraba el blanco, a pesar de no estar mirando hacia dónde apuntaba.

Intercambiaron una sutil sonrisa de reconocimiento que, por desgracia, duró mucho menos de lo que ella habría querido.

La sangre de Natasha se heló en sus venas al ver cómo la expresión de Clint se transformaba en una de terror, a medida que sus ojos se apartaban de su rostro para concentrarse en algún punto por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Nat, cuidado! —pero ella ya estaba dándose la vuelta, aunque no le iba a servir de mucho. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver lo que se le venía encima: sólo un aguijón que bajaba hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Sus músculos actuaron por un impulso reflejo, haciendo que se agachara y se encogiera sobre sí misma para proteger sus órganos vitales. Escuchó un golpe, pero la punzada de dolor que esperaba no se produjo. Natasha no pensó, sino que dio una voltereta para ponerse fuera de alcance del peligro lo antes posible.  
Cuando levantó la vista, Steve estaba de pie entre un enorme escorpión y ella, bloqueando el aguijón con su escudo. Natasha ni siquiera le había visto llegar.  
El veneno del animal chorreaba por la pulida superficie de vibranium, derramándose en viscosos goterones por el borde. El escorpión levantó la cola, preparado para atacar otra vez, mientras con sus pinzas trataba de inmovilizar a Steve, o tal vez cortarle en dos. El Capitán lo esquivó con habilidad y le rechazó con su escudo, una y otra vez.

La Viuda Negra siguió con la mirada el extraño baile, atenta a la mínima oportunidad que se le brindara. Cuando el escorpión lanzó su aguijón de nuevo, Steve no se limitó a pararlo, sino que empujó el extremo de la cola hacia atrás con fuerza y contraatacó con un tremendo golpe de escudo en la cabeza del monstruo. Éste retrocedió tambaleándose, momentáneamente aturdido.

Natasha no esperó más. Salió disparada hacia delante con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, derrapó sobre su espalda por el suelo arenoso y se deslizó bajo el cuerpo gigantesco del arácnido, levantando los brazos para aplicar la Mordedura de la Viuda al abdomen de aquel engendro, donde su coraza era más débil.

La descarga eléctrica hizo que el animal se estremeciera en medio de un chisporroteo azul. Sin demorarse un solo segundo, Natasha rodó hacia un lado para salir de debajo de él antes de que la pisara o se le cayera encima.

—¡Clint, ahora! —gritó, con la seguridad de que su compañero no se había perdido ni un solo detalle de la escena. Sin pararse a comprobar si le había oído, corrió hacia Steve para cobijarse con él tras el escudo. Tal como esperaba, una flecha de punta explosiva se clavó en la primera articulación de la pata delantera del animal, justo en la rendija donde el exoesqueleto se dividía para permitir movilidad

La onda expansiva los arrojó a los dos al suelo, mientras el escorpión estallaba en mil pedazos, salpicando entrañas en un radio de unos cinco metros.

La caída dejó a Natasha sin respiración, mareada y dolorida. Le pitaban los oídos y su visión se oscureció durante unos segundos. Le parecía oír voces a lo lejos, amortiguadas, como si procedieran de algún lugar bajo tierra o como si ella tuviera la cabeza metida dentro del agua. Aunque no conseguía distinguir las palabras, creyó entender que alguien gritaba su nombre. Trató de incorporarse, pero sus brazos se negaban a sostenerla.

Al tercer intento consiguió por fin elevar el tronco, muy despacio. Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros.

La batalla estaba más que resuelta. Los únicos animales que aún quedaban en pie eran el coyote cuya cabeza Hulk estaba aplastando a puñetazos, y un lagarto que acababa de salir disparado hacia atrás por cortesía de Mjolnir. Tony sobrevolaba la escena por si su intervención fuera necesaria, aunque mucho tendrían que cambiar las cosas para que lo fuera. Clint, por su parte, se había bajado de su improvisada atalaya y corría hacia donde Natasha y Steve habían caído, con una expresión ansiosa en su rostro.

No había rastro de Loki por ninguna parte.

Pero eso importaba poco, comparado con el hecho de que habían ganado y estaban todos a salvo. Con un débil suspiro de alivio, Natasha volvió la vista hacia Steve.

—¡La madre que me p…! —se atragantó con las palabras, incapaz de acabar la frase. Algo iba mal. Realmente mal.

Porque no estaba viendo a Steve, sino a sí misma. Como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo. De hecho, su imagen hasta tenía la misma expresión de horror que ella sentía en su cara. Bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo, pero en vez de encontrar las familiares curvas y el mono de kevlar, lo que vio fue un uniforme azul estirado sobre una musculatura que ella no había tenido ni tendría jamás, una estrella sobre un pecho mucho más ancho que el suyo, y un escudo con los colores de la bandera sujeto a su brazo.

Por muy descabellado que pudiera sonar, Natasha estaba dentro del cuerpo de Steve Rogers. Y no precisamente en el sentido lúdico de la frase.

—¿Steve? —preguntó con cautela; la voz que se oyó, aunque en parte la esperaba, le provocó un ligero sobresalto.

—¿Natasha? —fue la respuesta, en apenas un susurro.

El resto del equipo les alcanzó en ese momento y se congregó a su alrededor. Stark aterrizó con elegancia a su lado, levantándose la máscara de metal mientras posaba los pies en el suelo polvoriento. Hulk cayó con bastante menos sutileza, lo que provocó una especie de terremoto en miniatura, y se inclinó hacia delante para observarles con lo que, en su caso, pasaba por ser una expresión de preocupación. Thor y Ojo de Halcón llegaron corriendo, cada uno desde una dirección.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Clint, nervioso. Se arrodilló junto a la que él creía que era Natasha y la agarró por la parte superior de los brazos.

En una especie de shock, tanto Steve como Nat se volvieron hacia él, sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Entonces el Capitán reaccionó, zafándose de las manos de Clint como si una de las tarántulas que habían estado combatiendo acabara de asomar por encima de su hombro. La mirada dolida y confusa de Ojo de Halcón impulsó a la mujer a explicar la situación lo antes posible.

—Natasha soy yo—dijo—. Ése es el Capi. Creo que Loki nos ha intercambiado.

Si ése era el concepto que tenía Loki de la diversión, a Natasha no le cabía duda de que se lo debía de estar pasando en grande.

Levantó la mirada hacia las caras de sus compañeros, a cual más perpleja. Trató de levantarse y el movimiento le hizo percibir con aguda claridad las diferencias entre aquel cuerpo y el suyo: el centro de gravedad diferente, la mayor fuerza, el peso repartido de forma distinta... Se puso en pie con torpeza, apoyada en la mano que Thor le tendía y moviéndose con cuidado, como si probara los frenos de un coche nuevo.  
Dios santo, qué cansada se sentía.

—¿C... Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Clint, volviéndose por fin hacia ella.

Natasha vio cómo Steve se ponía de pie a su vez, con la misma falta de coordinación que había mostrado ella. Le recordó a un potrillo recién nacido, inseguro y titubeante, comprobando la resistencia de sus patas por primera vez.

—He dicho que yo soy Natasha—repitió.

—Y yo soy Steve—apuntó el Capitán con un carraspeo.

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron una serie de miradas en silencio hasta que, al final y como de costumbre, fue Stark quien resumió la situación:

—Pues vaya una putada.

 

 

Más que un laboratorio de investigación, la planta de I+D de la Torre Stark parecía el puente de mando de alguna sofisticada nave espacial—y Natasha sabía de lo que hablaba: había visto unas cuantas—. Habrían podido utilizar cualquiera de las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. y, de hecho, Nick Fury se las había ofrecido con esas palabras exactas cuando le habían informado de la situación. Sin embargo, todos habían convenido en que la Torre Stark, recién reformada para convertirla en cuartel general de los Vengadores, estaba mejor equipada. Incluso Fury había tenido que aceptarlo.

Sentados cada uno en una camilla, el uno enfrente de la otra, Steve y Natasha se sometían a un examen médico conducido por el doctor Banner, con Tony haciendo las veces de asistente. A todos les había sorprendido que Stark y su monumental ego se hubieran ofrecido a ocupar un papel secundario en el procedimiento pero, tal como él mismo había recalcado, ni la medicina ni la biología eran su punto fuerte. 

—Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy buscando—murmuró Bruce en tono frustrado, mientras leía la información que mostraban las pantallas. Tocó algo en una de ellas y luego en la de al lado, paseando la mirada de una a la otra como si estuviera personalmente indignado con las dos por no darle la respuesta que buscaba—. Las constantes vitales son normales, pero ¿por qué no habrían de serlo? No están enfermos. Esto no lo ha provocado un virus, ni una infección bacteriana, ni…

—Todos sabemos lo que lo ha provocado—apuntó Clint desde el fondo de la sala; se había pertrechado allí para no estorbar, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, los brazos cruzados por delante del pecho y la cabeza ligeramente gacha, observándolo todo con mirada huraña—. Ha sido Loki con su magia.

Los demás se volvieron para mirarle. Loki seguía siendo un tema espinoso cuando se trataba de Clint, y realmente nadie habría esperado que fuera de otra forma. En realidad, Loki seguía siendo un tema espinoso para todos, por distintos motivos; pero para él más que para el resto.

Aun así, la deferencia que solían mostrarle a Barton cuando surgía el tema de Loki no impedía que Tony sacara las uñas cada vez que la palabra “magia” entraba en la conversación. Hasta cierto punto, Natasha podía entenderlo, pero lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era escuchar otra discusión más sobre cómo el conocimiento humano no tenía más límite que nuestras propias supersticiones. Volvió la mirada hacia Tony, sintiendo nacer un dolor de cabeza sólo con verle abrir la boca para replicar a Clint. Por suerte, Bruce le detuvo en el último momento poniéndole una mano sobre el antebrazo.

Tony se giró hacia Bruce con una muda pregunta. Banner tenía la clase de mirada perdida de quien está elucubrando teorías a toda velocidad, el ceño fruncido y la otra mano levantada con el dedo índice extendido, como si estuviera a punto de pedir la palabra.

—En realidad, puede que Barton no vaya del todo descaminado...

—¿Con qué, con lo de la magia? —replicó Tony, arqueando las cejas con incredulidad—. Bruce, estás de coña, ¿verdad?

—No me refiero a que la magia sea la explicación, por supuesto que no —aclaró—. Lo que digo es que existe una correlación entre lo que Loki le hizo a Clint con su cetro y lo que ha pasado hoy. No, Tony, escúchame —añadió al ver que Stark trataba de interrumpirle—. En ambos casos hay una disociación de la persona con respecto a su cuerpo. Piénsalo, ¿qué es lo que nos hace ser quienes somos? Nuestra voluntad, nuestra conciencia, nuestros recuerdos... ¿Dónde reside todo eso?

A Natasha le pareció que una corriente eléctrica recorría la estancia ante la mención de lo ocurrido entre Clint y Loki. Sin embargo, a excepción del propio Clint, los demás parecían totalmente ajenos a ella, enfrascados en la discusión que estaban manteniendo. Dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero de tantos años, preocupada por los recuerdos que aquella conversación le podía estar trayendo.

Ella era la única que sabía de verdad hasta qué punto esos fantasmas le atormentaban todavía.

—¿Te refieres al alma? —preguntó Thor, mirando a Bruce con las cejas arqueadas—. Nuestras sanadoras utilizan un instrumento llamado forja de almas para diagnosticar enfermedades que no tienen síntomas visibles. Jane Foster lo llamó un.... ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, un “generador de campos cuánticos”. Creo.

Banner se volvió hacia él con cara de querer agarrarlo por los hombros y plantarle un beso.

—¡Exacto! En fin, dejando a un lado las implicaciones teológicas de la idea del alma, que no estoy cualificado para discutir, supongamos que llamamos así a la esencia de un ser humano. Campos cuánticos, ¿eh? ¡Pues claro! Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Lo tendrá para ti —refunfuñó Clint.

—A ver si me aclaro —estaba diciendo Tony—. ¿Tu teoría es que ese bastón estaba dotado de una tecnología que le permitía, de algún modo, empaquetar todos los elementos que componen la identidad de alguien, y... sacarla de su cuerpo? ¿Y que, de algún modo, Loki ha aprendido a manipular esos campos cuánticos, pero sin el cetro?

“¿Alguna vez han cogido tu cerebro para jugar con él? ¿Para sacarte a ti y meter otra cosa en tu lugar? ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te deshacen?”

Las palabras con las que Clint le había descrito la experiencia regresaron a ella como si las estuviera oyendo otra vez, mientras seguía observándole con inquietud. El arquero mantenía un férreo control sobre sí mismo, pero Natasha le conocía demasiado bien para no notar las pequeñas señales que delataban cómo se sentía: la línea rígida de los hombros, los brazos cruzados en posición defensiva, la vena que se abultaba en su cuello... Clint estaba furioso, y quizá también asustado. No por sí mismo, sino por ella. Tenía miedo de no poder luchar contra esta broma enfermiza que Loki les había gastado, igual que no había podido luchar contra lo que le hizo a él.

Natasha habría querido tenderle la mano y pedirle que se acercara a ella, pero era demasiado consciente del cuerpo que ocupaba. Desde el intercambio se había asegurado de mantener las distancias con Clint en todo momento, temiendo que, si bajaba la guardia y se olvidaba de la situación aunque fuese un instante, podría cometer un desliz inoportuno: deslizar una mano por su cintura, apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, darle un beso en la mejilla… Esos pequeños gestos eran tan familiares para ella que a veces lo hacía sin pensar, sin importarle que el resto del equipo les viera. Su relación no era ningún secreto, al fin y al cabo.

Pero hacer algo así con el cuerpo de Steve no sólo estaba fuera de lugar, sino que además conllevaría tener que aguantar las bromas socarronas de Stark hasta el día del juicio final.

Ése era un riesgo que Natasha no estaba dispuesta a correr. Pero Dios, cómo añoraba su contacto.

Bruce llevaba en silencio un largo momento, reflexionando.

—No, tienes razón —dijo, contestando a las preguntas que Tony había formulado—. No hay ninguna base que sustente la idea de que pueda hacer algo así sin el cetro. Tiene que ser otra cosa.

—No hay ninguna otra cosa, Bruce, simplemente no es posible. Por el amor de Dios, estamos hablando de todas y cada una de las miles de sutilezas que componen la identidad de un ser humano, no de un trasplante de corazón.

—Lo sé, Tony, ya sé cómo suena —insistió Bruce—. Pero plantéatelo de esta forma: imagina que el cuerpo es el hardware y todo lo demás el software. La memoria sólo son datos, al fin y al cabo. Y en cuanto a la personalidad, ni siquiera los expertos se ponen de acuerdo en qué tiene más peso, si la genética o el entorno en el que uno crece. Pero da igual, digamos que la parte innata es el sistema operativo y las experiencias vitales son programas que se le añaden. Al final, todo se reduce a lo mismo: instrucciones e información.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tony se quedó callado. No se trataba de un acontecimiento muy habitual, por lo que los demás se volvieron hacia él con gestos que iban desde el asombro hasta la preocupación. Él les ignoró por completo, sumido en una especie de trance en el que prácticamente se podían ver los engranajes de su cerebro dando vueltas, colocando cada pieza del puzle en su sitio para ofrecerle una imagen final que nadie más veía.

—Claro… ¡Por supuesto! Y con la tecnología adecuada, puedes hacer lo que quieras con esa información... —dijo por fin, con el rostro iluminado. Había captado la línea de pensamiento de Bruce al vuelo, lo que significaba que a partir de ese momento empezarían a terminarse las frases el uno al otro y su conversación sólo la podrían seguir ellos dos—. Puedes hacer una copia de seguridad y pasarla a otro dispositivo. Puedes borrarla y grabar encima...

—Exacto, salvo que los datos nunca se borran realmente, como en un ordenador. Sólo se elimina el índice que permite a la mente consciente encontrarlos, por eso...

—... Es posible recuperarlos con un “recalibrado cognitivo”. Como si reiniciaras el sistema.

—Si estáis pensando en darnos un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, ya os podéis ir olvidando hasta que tengáis algo más que una simple teoría traída por los pelos —interrumpió Steve—. Esto es serio. No vamos a lanzarnos a probar ideas a lo loco hasta ver cuál de ellas da resultado.

—No te preocupes, Rogers, no creo que funcionara en una cabeza tan dura como la tuya —replicó Tony sin mirarle, concentrado en los esquemas que Banner estaba trazando en su tablet. 

Steve soltó un resoplido y miró al techo, como pidiendo paciencia.

—Podríamos hacerles un electroencefalograma—sugirió Tony—. Para determinar si el patrón de sus ondas cerebrales ha cambiado.

—¿Y con qué lo vamos a comparar? —respondió Bruce, frotándose la ligera sombra de barba que empezaba a asomar en su rostro—. ¿Tenemos datos anteriores?

—De Natasha, lo dudo—reflexionó Tony—. Pero Steve estaba en coma cuando lo sacaron del hielo. Tuvieron que conectarle a un electro. ¡Jarvis!

—Estoy accediendo a mi base de datos, señor—contestó la educada voz de la inteligencia artificial—. He descargado los archivos completos del tratamiento del Capitán Rogers en su terminal, doctor Banner.

—Gracias, Jarvis—murmuró Bruce de pasada.

Los dos científicos volcaron toda su atención en la pantalla que tenían delante, leyendo y comentando datos como si el resto del mundo hubiera dejado de existir. Natasha no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado al verles caer en su ya familiar rutina de trabajo. Con un suspiro, apartó la vista de ellos dos y la paseó por el resto del laboratorio, observándolo todo con curiosidad.

En general estaba bastante orgullosa, y tal vez un poco sorprendida, de lo tranquila que se sentía con todo aquello. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, se lo estaba tomando con una calma admirable. Steve, en cambio, no paraba de cruzar y descruzar los tobillos, con los ojos fijos en sus dedos, entrelazados sobre su regazo. Al verle ahí sentado con los hombros encorvados y la cabeza hundida entre ellos, Natasha no pudo evitar compadecerse de él. El supersoldado casi indestructible, el icono de todo un país, sólo era un ser humano al fin y al cabo.

—Entonces, ¿deberíamos empezar por él?

Los dos volvieron la cabeza hacia el Capitán al mismo tiempo, sólo para comprobar que estaba tan ensimismado en sus propias reflexiones que no había prestado ninguna atención al intercambio. Aún tardó un par de segundos más en darse cuenta de que le estaban observando, y entonces miró a uno y al otro, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Qué? —farfulló, visiblemente intimidado. Hizo el amago de cruzar los brazos, pero abortó el gesto con un sobresalto cuando su pulgar rozó un pecho. Al final se llevó una mano a la nuca, frotándola con nerviosismo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No pasa nada, Steve —intervino Natasha—. Sólo es una prueba más. No te preocupes, ya se cansarán de hurgar en nosotros. Total, esta situación es temporal, ¿verdad?

—Eso creemos —contestó Bruce.

Al oír eso, Steve enderezó la espalda y parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Lo creéis? —dijo—. ¿No estáis seguros?

Tony levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Oye, apenas acabamos de empezar a investigar, ¿vale? Aún no estamos seguros de nada. Pero si hay algo en lo que puedes confiar, es en que se me ocurrirá alguna idea brillante para arreglar esto. Y si todo lo demás falla, que no fallará, claro, porque estamos hablando de mí; pero en fin, si ocurriera, Thor va a encontrar a Loki. Así que tranquilo, todavía no hace falta que saques el tarro de las sales, todo está bajo control. Siempre y cuando el rubiales sea un poco más eficaz que el sistema de seguridad de su cárcel, claro.

Thor respondió a eso con una mirada indignada y salió de la habitación, prometiendo que encontraría a su hermano y le llevaría, aunque fuera a rastras, a la torre Stark. Si todo lo demás fallaba, tendrían que contar con que Thor fuera capaz de obligar a Loki a deshacer el hechizo.

—Aun así—matizó Bruce—, deberíamos estar preparados para la posibilidad de que esta situación se prolongue durante algunos días.

La cara que puso Steve era lo más parecido a un cachorrito abandonado bajo la lluvia que Natasha había visto en su vida. De hecho, nunca habría imaginado que sus músculos faciales fueran capaces de componer una expresión tan desvalida. Ella, desde luego, no lo había hecho jamás.

—Esto es un desastre—murmuró Steve, volviendo a hundir los hombros y dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo.

—Podría ser peor—apuntó Natasha, con un impulso malicioso que ni podía ni quería refrenar.

—¿¡Cómo podría ser peor?! —exclamó Steve, volviéndose hacia ella.

—Hace dos días que terminó mi regla.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Natasha percibió las expresiones de espanto de los dos científicos; la sonrisa socarrona de Clint la intuía sin necesidad de verla. Steve, por su parte, se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin parpadear, en un silencio sobrecogido que duró varios segundos seguidos. Al final, se volvió hacia Bruce y dijo, con un hilo de voz:

—Podría ser peor.

—Esto… ¿Podemos tomarnos un momento para rememorar la experiencia de oír esa frase en la voz del Capitán América? —intervino Tony.

—No—respondieron a la vez Steve y Bruce. Clint, por su parte, se estaba partiendo de risa.

—Ha tenido gracia—insistió Stark.

—Déjalo, Tony—le regañó Bruce, aunque con amabilidad.

—Dios, sois como niños—dijo Natasha, saltando al suelo desde la camilla en la que estaba sentada—. Basta con mencionar un proceso fisiológico perfectamente natural para que os pongáis nerviosos. Hablando de lo cual, ya que parece que esto va a durar un rato, espero que me disculpéis pero necesito ir a hacer pis.

Steve levantó la cabeza tan rápido que a Natasha le sorprendió que no se oyera crujir su cuello.

—¿A hacer…? ¿Hacer…? Espera, ¿así? ¿Con mi…?

—Pues claro—respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué planes tienes tú, aguantarte las ganas hasta que se deshaga el cambio?

El soldado se ruborizó tanto que casi parecía que se estaba ahogando. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando responder sin conseguirlo. Natasha elevó los ojos al techo y soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Tú mismo—dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta del laboratorio; no conseguía acostumbrarse a la manera de andar de aquellas piernas—. Pero te advierto una cosa: si haces que me reviente la vejiga, me quedo con tu cuerpo para siempre.

Al pasar junto a Clint, que todavía se sacudía levemente con los últimos coletazos de una carcajada, Natasha le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa cómplice. Él le correspondió al principio, pero entonces algo cambió en su gesto y apartó el rostro de golpe, sus ojos yendo de un lado para otro sin saber dónde posarse.

Natasha podía entender la reacción, pero eso no hizo que doliera menos. Para tratar de disimular su decepción, al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, volvió la vista atrás por encima del hombro y dijo:

—No te preocupes, Steve, sólo miraré lo justo para poder apuntar bien.

Abandonó el laboratorio en medio de un coro de carcajadas y, una vez en el pasillo, se permitió dejar caer la sonrisa de suficiencia que se había plantado en el rostro. La expresión azorada de Clint justo antes de apartar la vista seguía atormentándola, formándole un nudo de aprensión en la boca del estómago.

No veía el momento de que aquella pesadilla terminase y todos pudieran volver a su vida normal.

Cuando Natasha regresó del cuarto de baño, Steve estaba más rojo aún que antes, si es que eso era posible, y hacía todo lo posible por no cruzar su mirada con ella. Bruce mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla del ordenador, haciendo ver que estaba muy concentrado en los datos que estaba leyendo. Clint la siguió en silencio con los ojos, con una expresión entre compungida y avergonzada que podría interpretarse como una disculpa.

Tony fue el único que se dirigió a ella abiertamente y sin el menor asomo de incomodidad.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Nos lo vas a decir o no?

—¿Deciros qué? —replicó Natasha, que de verdad no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería.

Tony puso los ojos en blanco, como si la respuesta tuviera que ser obvia.

—¿El suero del supersoldado le hizo crecer todos los músculos del cuerpo, sí o no?

Natasha contestó a eso de la única manera posible: dándole a Tony una sonora colleja en la nuca, con la mano abierta. Lo malo fue que, durante un momento, olvidó que estaba en el cuerpo de Steve y que, por lo tanto, su fuerza era bastante más considerable. Tony salió disparado hacia delante, y se habría dejado los dientes en el microscopio electrónico de no ser por Bruce, que consiguió atraparle a tiempo.

—Ups—murmuró Natasha.

 

 

Los resultados del electro demostraron que, en efecto, el patrón de ondas cerebrales que emitía el cuerpo de Steve ya no se correspondía con los datos de cuando el Capitán salió de su letargo. En cambio, al conectar a la máquina a Steve en el cuerpo de Natasha, la señal encajaba casi a la perfección.

El problema era que eso sólo les ayudaba a entender el por qué, pero no les decía cómo devolver a cada uno a su verdadero cuerpo.

Natasha estaba muy cansada: la batalla en el desierto había sido dura, y después se había pasado la tarde sometiéndose a prueba tras prueba en aquel laboratorio, todas inútiles. Estaba llegando a un punto en que le daba igual si tenía que pasar el resto de su vida siendo el Capitán América: sólo quería irse a dormir.

Fue entonces cuando Jarvis anunció que Thor acababa de aterrizar en la terraza del ático con su hermano.

Todos se apresuraron a salir del laboratorio y dirigirse al ascensor que les conduciría al apartamento privado de Tony, para salirles al encuentro. Los dos asgardianos les estaban esperando en el amplio salón, ensuciando con sus botas la flamante moqueta gris que los contratistas habían vuelto a instalar la semana anterior. Como de costumbre, Thor fulminaba a Loki con los ojos mientras éste le devolvía una mirada cargada de desprecio. El dios del trueno blandía a Mjolnir en una mano mientras con la otra mantenía a su hermano bien agarrado por un brazo.

En cuanto les vio llegar, Thor empujó a Loki hacia delante, haciéndole trastabillar.

—Claro, arrójame al suelo como a un perro, ¿por qué no?—masculló éste en respuesta—. ¿Para eso me has traído aquí, Thor? ¿No te basta con ganar, además tienes que humillarme?

—Vas a deshacer tu hechizo ahora mismo—le ordenó su hermano, en un tono que no admitía bromas.

—¿Qué hechizo? —replicó Loki, con los dientes apretados en una mueca de disgusto—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Loki, o te juro que…

—No te esfuerces, Thor, nadie se cree tus amenazas cuando se trata de mí—le interrumpió Loki, con un gesto despectivo de su mano; los demás miraban a uno y al otro como en un partido de tenis—. Explícate de una vez, no tengo todo el día.

—No irás a ninguna parte hasta que hayas arreglado esto—respondió Clint, cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho.

Loki se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa engreída.

—Oh, y me lo vas a impedir tú, ¿verdad, Barton? Qué adorable.

—Te lo vamos a impedir todos, si hace falta—apuntó Tony—. ¿Quieres saludar a Hulk? Él te ha echado mucho de menos, ¿verdad, Bruce?

—Mucho, es verdad.

Había que concederle a Loki cierto crédito por mantener su expresión inmutable, aunque tal vez estuviera apretando los dientes con un poco más de fuerza en esa sonrisa.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿habéis terminado ya de decidir quién la tiene más grande? —intervino Natasha, exasperada—. Loki, esto no tiene gracia. Devuélvenos a nuestro estado natural y hazlo ya, porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia y, si crees que lo pasaste mal con Hulk, eso es porque no me has visto a mí enfadada.

Loki se giró hacia ella al oírla hablar y su expresión cambió sutilmente. Su sonrisa pasó de engreída a simplemente pícara, bajó la cabeza y unió las manos por delante de su cuerpo, con aire pensativo. Al final, con un suspiro que parecía indicar que había tomado una decisión, alzó la vista y dijo:

—Está bien, agente Romanoff; por tratarse de ti, estoy dispuesto a poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Lo admito, he sido yo.

La agente parpadeó dos, tres veces. Tenía a Loki delante, le estaba mirando a los ojos, y aun así no podía creer que de verdad tuviera tanta desfachatez.

—Oh, vaya —comentó, la voz cargada de sarcasmo—. Qué gran revelación. Dios mío, no sé cómo vamos a poder soportar el impacto de una información tan novedosa. En fin, si por lo menos lo hubiéramos sospechado…

Loki se echó a reír a carcajadas, como si estuvieran tomando una copa juntos y ella hubiera contado una anécdota graciosa. Como si fuera un invitado allí, en vez de encontrarse en el punto de mira de seis Vengadores extremadamente cabreados con él.

—Me inspiras, agente Romanoff—comentó, mirándola con aprobación.

Natasha intentó arquear una ceja y descubrió que Steve tenía que bajar la otra para conseguirlo. Mejor aún. Eso hacía el gesto más amenazador.

—Déjate de monsergas y devuélvenos a nuestros verdaderos cuerpos, ¿quieres? Ha sido un día muy largo, estoy cansada y mi paciencia se está agotando.

Loki se encogió de hombros, con un teatral gesto de disculpa en el rostro.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo.

En el breve silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Natasha pudo sentir la corriente de irritación procedente de sus amigos como si tuviera una manifestación física. O tal vez era su propia irritación, que estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos.

—¿No puedes o no quieres? —preguntó entre dientes.

—No es ese tipo de hechizo. En realidad, ni siquiera se puede considerar magia de verdad, no es más que un truco. Ya, ya sé que podría haberme empleado más a fondo, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Sólo buscaba una distracción para poder escapar. Míralo por el lado positivo: los efectos no son permanentes. Volveréis a la normalidad en unas quince horas, como mucho. Pero no se puede deshacer, lo siento, tendréis que esperar. Eh, no, espera, borra eso. No lo siento en absoluto.

Natasha sintió nacer una tímida esperanza al oír eso, aunque trató de ahogarla tal como surgió, repitiéndose que Loki no era de fiar y no debía hacerse ilusiones. Aun así, no pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia Clint, buscando su reacción. El arquero tenía los labios apretados con fuerza, observando a Loki con odio, y saltaba a la vista que no estaba dispuesto a creerle así, por las buenas.

—¿Estás seguro de que los efectos desaparecerán por sí solos? —preguntó Natasha; necesitaba oírlo una vez más. 

Loki levantó la mano izquierda, mientras se ponía la derecha sobre el corazón. La sonrisa, sin embargo, seguía siendo igual de burlona.

—Te doy mi palabra.

—¿Esperas que te creamos sin más?—dijo Thor, poniéndole voz a lo que, sin duda, estaban pensando todos.

—No, realmente no lo espero. Tampoco es que me importe, como imaginarás.

Si no hubiera sido un chiste muy malo, Natasha habría dicho que la expresión de Thor auguraba tormenta. Loki no parecía impresionado, o tal vez era que sabía disimularlo muy bien: le sostenía la mirada a su hermano sin vacilación, a pesar de todas las promesas de tortura y asesinato que había en esos ojos. Con aire indolente, se dirigió hacia el carísimo sofá de cuero de Tony y se aposentó en él como si el apartamento le perteneciera, con los brazos estirados por encima del respaldo y las piernas estiradas, cruzadas por los tobillos.

—Por cierto, si me permitís un consejo de buena fe…

—¿De buena fe? —le cortó Clint, con desprecio—. ¿Viniendo de ti?

Loki se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa radiante y después se volvió otra vez hacia Natasha y Steve, continuando como si Clint no hubiera hablado.

—Os conviene permanecer juntos hasta que las cosas hayan vuelto a la normalidad. Cuando el hechizo se rompa, cada uno de vosotros irá en busca de su verdadero cuerpo, y supongo que no querríais perderos por el camino, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras provocaron un escalofrío que Natasha se esforzó en disimular. No había pensado en ello, pero lo que Loki decía tenía sentido. Se imaginó a su consciencia flotando perdida en la oscuridad, moviéndose entre las distintas plantas de la Torre Stark sin rumbo, incapaz de encontrar su cuerpo y, tal vez, refugiándose en el primer ser vivo que encontrase a su paso. Las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

—¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? —dijo Steve, mirando a Loki desde arriba con la espalda muy recta. Incluso en el menudo cuerpo de Natasha, su porte y su voz destilaban autoridad. De algún modo se las arregló para que la frase no sonara como una pregunta, sino más bien como una amenaza.

—No deberíais, jamás—respondió Loki con calma—. Sería un error muy grave. Aunque, en este caso, que confiéis en mí o no es irrelevante: no podéis hacer otra cosa más que esperar y ver qué pasa.

A Natasha le estaba costando creer que la arrogancia de ese tipo fuera real. Nadie podía tener tanto aplomo cuando estaba rodeado por enemigos que le superaban ampliamente en número y que, además, ya le habían derrotado varias veces. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, tan tranquilo como si estuviera sentado en un banco del parque, dando de comer a las palomas.

—Te equivocas—le contradijo Thor, y avanzó hasta situarse delante de él. Ajustó el agarre del martillo en su mano, en una clarísima advertencia—. Podemos hacer mucho más que eso.

—Oh, ¿de veras?—replicó Loki.

Sucedió tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La imagen de Loki parpadeó y tembló y, de repente, en el lugar que había ocupado en el sofá ya no había nada. Tan sólo una pequeña depresión donde el cojín se había hundido bajo su peso como única prueba de que allí había habido un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

Los Vengadores empezaron a buscarle frenéticamente, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles, hasta que un silbido atrajo su atención hacia los ventanales. Desde la plataforma circular de la terraza, Loki les hizo un saludo burlón y escapó.

Un silencio atónito cayó sobre la habitación una vez que se perdió de vista. Los Vengadores se miraron unos a otros, aturdidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Habría resultado cómico de no ser tan humillante.

Al final, Clint fue el primero en recuperar el habla.

—Bueno—dijo—. Supongo que eso tampoco ha sido magia, ¿eh, Stark?

Tony se limitó a fulminarle con la mirada.

 

 

Tal como Loki había dicho, al final resultó irrelevante si le creían o no. Al caer la noche, estaban todos tan exhaustos después del larguísimo día que llevaban, que ni siquiera se plantearon seguir investigando. Sólo quedaba esperar a ver si las predicciones del asgardiano resultaban ciertas. Eso, y recuperar fuerzas. Tony encargó comida a un restaurante mexicano y los seis la compartieron en silencio, demasiado cansados para charlar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que, tanto si Loki había dicho la verdad como si había mentido, no había ningún mal en seguir su consejo, aunque sólo fuera por precaución. Por esa razón, Nat y Steve pasarían la noche en el apartamento que éste último tenía asignado en la Torre Stark.

Fue la propia Natasha quien lo sugirió. No podía dormir en la cama que compartía con Clint mientras estuviera en aquel cuerpo, y su propio apartamento en la Torre era un lugar frío e impersonal que nunca había usado. El piso de Steve, al menos, estaba habitado.

—Esto no es para nada surrealista —comentó Clint, desde la puerta del dormitorio de ambos—. No, qué va. Ni un poquito.

—¿A qué te refieres? —contestó ella, mientras doblaba un sujetador para meterlo en la bolsa que se iba a llevar para pasar la noche. Al oírse contestar con una voz masculina, sin embargo, lo entendió perfectamente sin necesidad de que él respondiera. Detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, se volvió para mirarle y los dos se echaron a reír.

—Por favor, no le cuentes nunca a Steve que sus manos han tocado mi ropa interior. No sé si nuestra amistad podría superar eso.

—¿Por qué no? Es un tema de conversación ideal para la cena de Navidad.

—Capullo —rió ella.

Clint se frotó la nuca y agachó la cabeza, moviéndola en sentido negativo. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se quedó allí, mirando hacia afuera, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, y el radar interno que Natasha tenía sincronizado en su frecuencia empezó a lanzar alarmas como loco.

No sería la primera vez que Barton utilizara el humor para enmascarar alguna emoción que quisiera mantener oculta. Natasha le conocía muy bien, y aunque no dijera nada, la rigidez de sus hombros y ese repentino silencio hablaban con más claridad que todos los discursos del mundo.

Su instinto le pedía acercarse a él, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y apoyar el rostro en su espalda. Pero no podía hacer algo así mientras no recuperase su auténtico cuerpo, y ese nuevo recordatorio de sus limitaciones sólo consiguió ponerla tensa.

—¿Qué te pasa, Clint? —le preguntó, sin moverse de su sitio.

—Nada —contestó él, volviendo a medias el rostro hacia ella—. No son más que neuras mías sin importancia, no te preocupes. Tú ya tienes bastante con todo lo que te está pasando, no te hacen falta más quebraderos de cabeza. 

—¿Es por el hecho de que voy a pasar la noche con Steve? —insistió Nat, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El sonido que hizo Clint al expulsar el aire por la nariz bastó para confirmárselo.

Natasha dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rodeó la cama para acercarse hasta donde estaba Clint. Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, apoyando un hombro en la pared y cruzando los brazos.

—Eres tonto —le dijo, intentando recuperar el buen humor de antes—. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar, que vamos a descubrir que los dos albergamos en secreto el deseo narcisista de follarnos a nosotros mismos, y que nos vamos a enrollar porque ésta podría ser nuestra única oportunidad?

Clint sonrió, soltando un bufido.

—Gracias por poner esa imagen en mi mente, Nat. ¿Cómo decías que hacían los de Hydra para borrar los recuerdos de la gente? Voy a tener que pedirles un pequeño favor.

Natasha rió con suavidad, bajando la vista un momento. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Clint, su expresión era amable.

—Venga ya, Clint, ahora en serio. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti —respondió él, sin dudarlo un segundo—. E incluso si no lo hiciera, en Steve sí que confío.

Ella le dio un manotazo juguetón en el brazo.

—Vaya, muchas gracias.

Clint se echó a reír con picardía.

—Intento ser sincero —bromeó—. Ese tío es algo así como un código de honor con piernas, Nat. No puedo dudar de él.

—Muy bien, pues si no es eso lo que te preocupa, entonces, ¿qué es?

Barton suspiró, sin contestar de inmediato. Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana, tomándose tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos antes de contestar.

—Es todo esto —dijo por fin, haciendo un gesto con la mano que abarcaba a Natasha desde la cabeza a los pies—. Esta situación, esta… experiencia. Los dos estáis aprendiendo lo que se siente al ser el otro. Literalmente. Es decir, es algo tan personal, tan… tan íntimo, que siento que…

—Que debería haberme ocurrido contigo —terminó ella, al comprender.

Sintió que lo que quedaba de su buen humor se desvanecía de repente. Clint tenía razón. O al menos, hasta donde se podía considerar racional una queja como la suya. Pero, teniendo en cuenta que en toda aquella situación no había nada que fuera racional, al menos el malestar de Clint era comprensible. Era algo con lo que Natasha podía empatizar. Y lo peor era que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarle.

—¡Sí, exacto! —dijo él—. Debería haber sido yo. Pero no soy yo, y ahora Steve te conoce a ti, y tú a él, a un nivel al que yo nunca podré llegar, por muchos años que pasemos juntos. Y sé que es una estupidez tener celos de eso, pero… Pero… Supongo que los tengo.

—Clint —contestó ella, alargando una mano sin pensar para ponerla en su antebrazo; al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la retiró de inmediato—. No es estúpido sentirse así. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero créeme, el único motivo por el que Loki me intercambió con Steve y no contigo fue porque él estaba justo a mi lado cuando ocurrió. Nada más. Le resultó conveniente, eso es todo.

—Lo sé —suspiró Clint, con aire fatigado—. Lo sé, Nat. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil. Lo único que quiero es que todo esto pase cuanto antes y podamos dejar atrás esta pesadilla, porque no sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarte ahora mismo, y no puedo hacerlo mientras seas un tío de metro noventa y cinco.

Natasha sonrió con dulzura.

—Es mutuo —le respondió en voz baja.

Clint resopló con una risotada irónica, sacudiendo la cabeza y colocando las manos en la cintura.

—Maldita sea, Nat, prohibido ponerte melosa conmigo mientras sigas llevando puesta la cara del Capi, ¿vale? Ése es otro recuerdo que necesito borrar de mi memoria. 

Ella se apartó de la pared, riendo en voz baja, y retrocedió hasta la cama para recoger su bolsa de viaje.

—Será mejor que me vaya, entonces —dijo, y añadió desde la puerta del dormitorio—: Por cierto, Clint, sólo para que conste: no vamos a compartir cama.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No. Tony ha pasado la cama del dormitorio de invitados al principal. Total, hay sitio de sobra.

Clint arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tony ha acarreado la cama personalmente desde una habitación a la otra?

Natasha se encogió de hombros, agradecida al reconocer el tono irónico en la voz de Clint. La tristeza que había flotado entre ellos apenas unos momentos antes se estaba diluyendo, aunque ella sabía que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidarla en un futuro próximo.

—Sí, la ha traído él en persona—contestó, con una leve sonrisa—. Supongo que se moría por encontrar una excusa para ponerse el nuevo prototipo de armadura y fardar delante del equipo.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Natasha le dio las buenas noches y salió del apartamento. Durante el corto trayecto en ascensor se descubrió sonriendo, con la mente a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, e incluso tarareando la canción de Radiohead que sonaba por el hilo musical. Se sentía más serena después de la conversación con Clint. Era bueno que los dos se hubieran sincerado. El cansancio, sin embargo, no se lo aliviaba nadie. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida de pie.

Steve le abrió la puerta del apartamento vestido aún con el uniforme de trabajo de Natasha, lo que hizo que ella arqueara las cejas. El traje estaba diseñado para proteger y dar libertad de movimientos al mismo tiempo, pero ella sabía que, después de llevarlo un día entero, empezaba a provocar picores y a pegarse por todas partes. Steve debía de estar sintiéndose francamente incómodo, y aun así no había querido desnudar el cuerpo de Nat.

La extrema caballerosidad de aquel hombre le provocó una oleada de ternura.

—¿No te parece curioso que, con el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos, ésta sea la primera vez que entro en tu apartamento?—dijo, a modo de saludo.

Él se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa tímida.

—En realidad no hay mucho que ver—respondió—. No creo que sea muy distinto del tuyo, o el de Clint. Tengo entendido que todos los pisos de la parte alta de la torre tienen la misma estructura.

—Aun así, es raro—murmuró ella con aire distraído, paseando la vista por los alrededores.

Tony había tenido el detalle de hacer que decorasen el apartamento de Steve en un estilo clásico; no exactamente antiguo, aunque tampoco demasiado moderno. Los muebles eran de buena calidad pero de diseño sencillo, sólidos, con herrajes de latón y abrillantados con cera de abeja. El empapelado, la moqueta y la tapicería habían sido elegidos en tonos crema y tostado, sin estampados ni adornos. Hasta había un reloj con péndulo colgado de la pared. Quien quiera que hubiera sido el responsable de aquel proyecto, había sabido captar la personalidad de Steve a la perfección.

—Veo que aún no te has duchado—soltó Natasha de repente, girándose hacia él.

Las tiritas, mejor arrancarlas de un tirón.

—¿Ducharme?—respondió, como si Natasha hubiera sugerido que se pusiera a hacer sacrificios rituales de bebés—. No, Nat, no puedo...

—Escúchame—le interrumpió ella, previendo sus protestas—. Te agradezco inmensamente que seas tan respetuoso con mi cuerpo, pero tenemos que ser prácticos. Puede que Loki dijera la verdad, o puede que no. Si esta situación se prolonga, habrá que llegar a un acuerdo para mantener unos niveles saludables de higiene, al menos. Steve, todavía tenemos encima restos de las tripas de aquel escorpión. Eso por no hablar del sudor de todo un día. ¿En serio pretendes meterte en la cama así?

El Capitán había vuelto el rostro hacia un lado, a todas luces incómodo con la conversación.

—Steve—insistió ella—. Somos adultos, así que vamos a manejar esto como adultos, ¿de acuerdo?

Él la miró de reojo, con ambas manos en la cintura.

—¿Por eso tú todavía llevas puesto mi uniforme?—respondió con sarcasmo.

Natasha suspiró, bajando la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Vale, me has pillado—contestó—. Lo admito, no me siento tan cómoda con todo esto como quiero aparentar, pero tenemos que superarlo. Tienes mi permiso. Y espero que también me des el tuyo.

Dudó un momento antes de alargar una mano hacia la de Steve—su propia mano—y darle un apretón amistoso. El Capitán se lo devolvió con firmeza, con los labios convertidos en una fina línea de determinación. Natasha le miró a los ojos, esos ojos que llevaba toda la vida viendo en el espejo, pero cuya mirada ya no era igual. La mandíbula suave, la nariz respingona, los labios generosos y la piel clara los conocía como la palma de su mano y, sin embargo, había algo diferente. El rostro era el mismo, la expresión distinta.

De las muchas experiencias surrealistas que había tenido aquel día, ésa se llevaba el premio, sin duda.

—¿De acuerdo?—le preguntó a Steve, con amabilidad.

—De acuerdo—respondió él.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de cambiar de idea, Natasha le tendió la bolsa con la ropa limpia y le acompañó al dormitorio, empujándole con suavidad hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Si no te importa que te dé un consejo, no te pongas sujetador para dormir—le dijo—. Es muy incómodo.

A Steve se le cayó la bolsa de las manos y necesitó dos intentos para recogerla, rojo como un cangrejo hervido.

Dios, resultaba tan fácil que ya casi había perdido la gracia.

Mientras esperaba su turno, Natasha rebuscó en los cajones de la cómoda hasta encontrar un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta para ponérselos después. Eso no le llevó más de un minuto, por lo que pronto se encontró dando vueltas por la habitación, curioseando sin mucho interés entre las pertenencias de Steve. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta del baño; sobre todo, de no ponerse a analizar el hecho de que no estaba preocupada por ello. No estaba segura de lo que esa clase de confianza ciega decía de ella, la espía que supuestamente no se fiaba de nadie.

El chasquido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió su reflexión. Steve apareció con el pelo húmedo y vestido con el atuendo favorito de Natasha para dormir: un viejo pantalón corto con el elástico flojo y una desgastada camiseta de tirantes que una vez fue negra. Evitó cuidadosamente cruzar su mirada con la de Natasha y ella tampoco insistió.

—No he mirado —le oyó decir.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella. Entró el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Era igual que el que había en el apartamento de Clint, sólo que aquí los azulejos y los apliques tenían tonos azules mientras que el de Barton estaba decorado en grises suaves con algún que otro toque de púrpura. Por lo demás, idéntico: en un rincón había una bañera lo bastante grande como para alojar sin estrecheces a dos personas, y enfrente de ella una ducha enorme con función de hidromasaje y radio incorporada. El lavabo era doble, con encimera de mármol, y aun así todavía quedaba suficiente espacio libre como para dar una clase de aerobic.

Haciendo honor a la confianza mutua que se habían otorgado ella y Steve, Natasha se desnudó evitando los espejos y se duchó con rapidez, sus movimientos eficientes y económicos. Aunque no tardó más de diez minutos en total, Steve ya estaba dormido cuando salió del cuarto de baño.

Caballeroso como siempre, se había instalado en la cama más pequeña, lo cual le dejaba la cama doble para ella sola. No dejaba de resultar irónico, puesto que, a la hora de la verdad, iba a ser el cuerpo de Natasha el que durmiera con más estrecheces. Se preguntó si Steve se habría dado cuenta del dilema y, si era así, cuánto tiempo había pasado tratando de decidir dónde sería más correcto acostarse.

Le contempló con una sonrisa tierna, sintiendo una especie de calidez extendiéndose por su pecho. El bueno de Steve, con su mirada inocente y sus modales de boy scout. Si había alguien en el equipo que merecía menos que nadie que jugaran con él, ése era el Capi. Clint había estado en lo cierto al decir que todo este asunto del intercambio debería haber sido con él y no con Steve, también por ese motivo.

Si algún día conseguía ponerle las manos encima a Loki, se lo iba a hacer pagar por los tres. De eso, Natasha estaba segura.

Apagó la luz y se metió en la cama. Se quedó dormida en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, vencida por el agotamiento.

 

A la mañana siguiente la despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana, dándole directamente en la cara. Apretó los párpados con fuerza, maldiciéndose por no haberse acordado de correr las cortinas antes de acostarse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera así consiguió bloquear el molesto resplandor. Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, sintiendo las protestas de sus músculos entumecidos mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara con gestos torpes, adormilados.

Se paró en seco de repente, aún con la mano en la cabeza, y abrió unos ojos enormes. Con cautela, deslizó los dedos por los mechones que acababa de alisar hacia atrás, deshaciendo el movimiento para traerlos hacia delante sobre su frente, donde pudiera verlos.

Su pelo era rojo y largo otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en la figura dormida de Steve enfrente de ella, en la otra cama. Donde ella se había ido a dormir la noche anterior.

No donde se había despertado.

La reacción fue espontánea, casi incontrolable: una carcajada de alivio empezó a burbujear en el centro de su pecho hasta acabar sacudiendo todo su cuerpo, imparable, liberadora. Natasha se estiró boca arriba, echando los brazos hacia atrás por encima de su cabeza y sintiendo cada agujeta de sus castigados músculos como una bendición.

—¡Steve!—llamó, irguiéndose y bajando los pies al suelo con energía—¡Steve, despierta!

Él se incorporó de un salto, buscando peligros con los ojos todavía medio pegados de sueño. Se bajó de la cama a toda prisa, se enredó los pies con las mantas y fue a darse de bruces contra la moqueta con un golpe sordo, quedando tendido a lo largo del hueco que quedaba entre ambos lechos.

—Lo siento—dijo Natasha, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Steve se puso en pie trabajosamente y la miró con aire desorientado, pasándose una mano por la cara y revolviéndose el pelo con la otra.

—Aaaah...—gimió— ¿Qué diablos pasa, Nat? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

Ella abrió los brazos, extendiendo las palmas de las manos hacia fuera.

—Volvemos a ser nosotros.

Cualquier vestigio de sueño que pudiera quedar en la cara de Steve despareció de golpe. El hombre la miró con ojos asombrados, después bajó la vista hacia su propio cuerpo, y por fin volvió a levantar el rostro con una sonrisa radiante, tan amplia que casi se lo partía en dos.

—¡El hechizo se ha roto!—exclamó, maravillado.

Natasha no solía ser una persona impulsiva, ni mucho menos efusiva. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su alegría por el final de aquella pesadilla era tan intensa que se levantó de la cama y saltó sobre Steve para abrazarle. Él se tambaleó un poco, trastabillando hacia atrás, pero por suerte su fuerza de supersoldado evitó que los dos cayeran al suelo o sobre la cama, con lo que se ahorraron otro momento incómodo. De ésos ya habían tenido suficientes como para durarles toda la vida.

—Tengo que irme—dijo ella, soltándose tan deprisa como se había agarrado a él. 

Salió del apartamento a toda prisa, descalza y sin cambiarse de ropa. Pasó del ascensor, que era demasiado lento para su gusto, y fue directa a por las escaleras. Al fin y al cabo, sólo iba a subir una planta.

Entró en el piso de Clint como una tromba, frenándose al llegar al dormitorio y encontrar la cama deshecha, pero vacía. Se oía correr el agua de la ducha, procedente del baño principal. Natasha echó una ojeada al reloj digital que había sobre la mesita de noche: sólo eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y, hasta donde ella sabía, Clint no tenía que ir a ninguna parte tan temprano. Que estuviera levantado a esas horas sólo podía significar una cosa: que apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Probablemente, preocupado por ella.

Sonriendo con picardía, Natasha volvió sobre sus pasos para entrar en el baño de invitados. Se aseó a toda prisa, se enjuagó la boca con elixir y se arregló un poco el pelo con las manos, sin darle mucha importancia. Si todo salía como ella esperaba, el peinado no le iba a durar mucho de todos modos.

Regresó al baño principal sin hacer ruido, asomándose con cuidado. Clint estaba dentro de la ducha, con las manos apoyadas en la pared y la cabeza agachada, dejando que el chorro de agua caliente le cayera sobre el cuello. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta del cuarto de baño, lo cual, además de regalarle a Natasha una espléndida vista de su trasero y sus piernas, resultaba muy conveniente para sus planes.

Se desnudó sin emitir el menor sonido, apartando la ropa a un lado de una patada. Clint se dio la vuelta al oír que se abría la mampara, y al verla allí se quedó observándola con un leve aire de suspicacia que la hizo sonreír, divertida.

—¿Por qué me miras así?—murmuró con una risita—¿Qué crees, que Steve se ha levantado hoy con ganas de explorar nuevas posibilidades usando mi cuerpo?

Clint respondió esbozando una lenta sonrisa y agarrándola por la cintura, para después levantarla en volandas y meterla en la ducha con él.

—Bienvenida a casa—dijo antes de besarla.

Y realmente se sentía de nuevo en casa, allí entre sus brazos. No había querido reconocerlo en todo este tiempo, pero había tenido miedo. Miedo de perder esto si el cambio resultaba ser permanente. La calma y la seguridad de las que había hecho gala durante el día anterior sólo habían sido mitad fachada y mitad autosugestión. 

Sin embargo, ahora que ya no necesitaba mantener el tipo, se permitió el lujo de mostrar la desesperación que había sentido en forma de caricias frenéticas y besos que más bien parecían mordiscos. Sentía que necesitaba tocarle en todas partes a la vez: los hombros, los brazos, la espalda, las nalgas... Si hubiera existido una forma humana de acercarse aún más a él, de fundirse con su piel, lo habría hecho.

Clint respondió a su intensidad punto por punto, tal vez exorcizando él también sus propios miedos. Arrodillándose ante Nat como quien adora a una diosa, le separó las piernas y hundió el rostro entre ellas para saborearla despacio, como si no tuviera nada más importante que hacer en la vida. Con la misma concentración que ponía en elegir un blanco. Insistente, concienzudo y certero. Sus dedos apretaban los muslos de Natasha con tanta fuerza que estaban dejando marcas en la carne tierna, pero ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Sólo se sentía volar, liberarse, deshacerse en átomos y recomponerse de nuevo. Arqueó la espalda contra la pared de azulejos y soltó un grito desinhibido, sin importarle si la oían o no.

Clint apenas le dio tiempo para recuperarse. Mientras aún tenía los músculos flojos y el corazón desbocado, la levantó en volandas para introducirse dentro de ella, atrapándola entre la pared y su propio cuerpo. Natasha no pudo hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a sus hombros, enlazar las piernas alrededor de su cintura y cabalgar la ola, llenando la habitación de gemidos y suspiros que competían con el murmullo del agua. El efecto de la gravedad, unido al ímpetu de las embestidas de Clint, hacía que en cada envite la penetrase más profundamente, hasta un punto que nadie había alcanzado antes.

La sacudida del segundo orgasmo se mezcló con los últimos coletazos del primero, que todavía no se habían disipado del todo, dejándola lánguida y sin fuerzas como una muñeca de trapo. Era una suerte que Clint no necesitara su colaboración para sostenerla en alto, porque dudaba mucho de que hubiera podido aportar nada en ese momento.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando él terminó, demasiado aturdida para notarlo. Sólo supo que, de repente, él estaba intentando soltarla, como si esperase que sus piernas la mantuvieran en pie por sí mismas.

Qué iluso.

Él debió de llegar a la misma conclusión, porque de algún modo acabaron los dos sentados y abrazados en un rincón de la ducha, jadeando como si acabaran de correr una maratón. Sólo que con unas cien veces más endorfinas corriendo por sus venas.

Dios, cómo se alegraba de haber vuelto.


End file.
